


九万字

by beijiuqinghuan



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijiuqinghuan/pseuds/beijiuqinghuan
Summary: 风情万种一席间，共赴良宵度华年。
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	九万字

【九万字】  
四.  
万俟澜一贯是个心狠手更狠的。  
男人只手分开面前瑟瑟发抖的臀瓣，也不给予一丝怜惜，攥着软木棍就朝臀缝间的小花抽去。  
敏感的地儿挨了打，钻心的疼更是让江屿双腿打颤，只能含糊着几声呻吟混着哭腔从鼻子里闷闷地哼出。  
万俟澜却没停手，软木棍依旧像长了眼睛般，一下接着一下抽打在脆弱的嫩肉上。  
臀缝里的肉高高肿起，时而瑟缩一下，剜心的疼就从那儿蔓延开来。  
软木棍的抽打接踵而至，小穴如今被抽打得直翻出里面的肉来，甚至吐出些水滋顺着大腿流下，层层褶皱挨在一起更似一朵潋滟的红莲。  
“陛下....”江屿实在受不住了，咬着唇含着哭腔求饶，“饶了我吧....我错了....”  
“饶了你？”  
万俟澜对小美人的哀求置若罔闻，冷笑道：  
“不是天子一怒，流血千里么？我这怒火还没散呢。”  
啪。  
男人虽是嘴上淡漠十分，却终是放过了那处花心，而是拿着软木棍再次抽上高肿的臀肉，疼得江屿的哭声又变了个调。  
“我错了...”  
他反驳不了万俟澜的话语，又实在承受不起男人的怒火，缩着身子想逃过这顿无止境的责打。  
啪。  
“陛下，求你...我受不住了...”  
人儿嗫嚅的声音压着半分怜意半分期艾，惹的万俟澜挥起的手忽然停在半空。  
男人挑眉看着江屿现在的模样，衣衫早被蹭得凌乱不堪，墨发打湿散在脸颊边，因为人儿喘着粗气而显深的锁骨在烛光下越发白皙而诱人。  
“受不住了？”  
轻挑的语气响在江屿的耳边，他只意外地感觉到身后的责打突然停止，侧首微微看去，竟是那人放下了软木棍。  
万俟澜伸手摩挲过那瓣几乎被打烂的臀肉，不意外地再次听到人儿闷哼了一声。  
“你说你错了，那说说吧，错哪了。”  
他的手指顺着臀峰向腿根划过，轻轻抹去上面的血痕，然后又抚过红肿的小穴，一根手指毫无预兆地侵入紧致的甬道。  
“唔！”  
江屿挺了挺身，面上忽而多了一抹不自然的红色。他的呻吟逐渐软了下来，字句吞吞吐吐地从口中蹦出：  
“身为内阁中人....却识人不清....致内阁叛乱，其罪一。”  
万俟澜听着人儿艰难地说着，浅浅地抽出手，在最后一个字落下时却又猛地插入小穴。那滚烫的肠肉立刻搅上了手指，柔软而又湿润的触感从指尖泛开。  
“陛下！”  
江屿惊呼，右手不自禁地伸去抵挡，奈何才刚移动半步，就被万俟澜另一只手牢牢禁锢在身侧，动不了半分。  
男人也不顾他，只淡淡道：“继续。”  
那便是还有错了。  
江屿抿了抿唇，只得断断续续地接着说：“身为殿阁学士...却不长心眼...为叵测小人所诬蔑，其罪二。”  
身下再一次被异物抽插侵入，挨打时的疼意还未消散，因没有润滑而摩擦产生的火辣更是雪上加霜，痛得人儿哭意再起。  
“憋回去，”万俟澜抬眸睨了他一眼，“继续说。”  
小美人别无他法，吸了吸鼻子，只能任由万俟澜将自己的腿分得更开些后，插入了第二根手指。  
“身为内朝人臣...却不能为陛下分忧，其罪三...啊！”  
江屿话音刚落，万俟澜就将第三根手指挤入小穴，就着穴口本身流出的水滋开始给人儿做起了准备。  
“陛下...疼！呜陛下...”  
躺在床上的人被迫接受异物的侵入，身下又是肿胀的难耐又是钻心的疼痛，哑着嗓子哭求。  
万俟澜却开始在甬道内摸索起来，时而狠狠按压一下凸起，时而九浅一深地抽插，嘴上也不歇着，坏心眼地怎么也不肯放过那人：  
“该不该罚？”  
江屿小鸡啄米般点头。  
“这么不听话，是不是就该被打烂这处？”  
继续点头。  
“下面的小嘴还合不合得上？”  
晕乎乎的人儿只顾着啜泣，下意识地点头后却看见万俟澜似笑非笑地看着自己，直接慌得挣扎起身，空着的左手作势就要去扯男人的衣袖。  
“陛下...合不上了合不上了..唔..饶了我吧...”  
江屿睁着湿润的双眸，哀求的神色昭然若示。万俟澜看得心软，待扫过青紫一片的双丘和红肿的臀缝后，怒火终于烟消云散了。  
顺着心中的一点怜意，万俟澜抽出手指，起身解开江屿身上的所有束缚，而后轻轻一揽，便将人儿拥入怀中。  
“乖，”男人吻了吻江屿哭红的眼睛，“不罚了，待会就给你上药。”  
似是确定这心狠手辣的人不会再打了，江屿总算卸了最后提在嗓子眼里的一口气，整个人都瘫软在了万俟澜的怀里，脑袋也深深地埋在了那人肩上。  
万俟澜拍了拍人儿的背视作安抚，丢掉了那个冷酷无情的面具后，为了安慰小美人竟还出声打趣：  
“今日朕把所有内阁的人都罚得这么狠，明天就有人会为阿屿报仇说朕是暴君了。”  
他停了停，笑道，“阿屿可怨朕？想来嘴上说着不敢，心里指不定怎么埋汰呢。”  
耳边听着言语，双手却自然环过男人的脖子，江屿将两人又拉近了些，而后才低低地说道：“不会。”  
万俟澜未说完的话一下就吞回了肚子，轻柔地抚着怀里的人，等待他接下去的话。  
“就算臣身为文臣，手执纸笔，也不会写下陛下是个暴君。”  
“就算臣能写出这世间最刻薄的字文，也不忍斥责陛下半分。”  
万俟澜轻勾嘴角，将小美人的脑袋从怀里抬起来，二话不说地覆盖在了那片还要说些什么的温软红唇上。  
风情万种一席间，共赴良宵度华年。


End file.
